


在德国酒店里

by Starfire302



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Chinese Language, Gen, Mild Spider-Man: Far From Home Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Suit Kink, Underage Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire302/pseuds/Starfire302
Summary: 他同时感到非常地淫靡，又非常地满足。黑色城市呼吸着他的蓝色情欲。这是他在柏林的最后一夜。-荷兰的花田中，哈皮·霍根提到了一件彼得不为人知的事。





	在德国酒店里

**Author's Note:**

> 基于电影虫2，关于小男孩在德国酒店里干了什么。有轻微Male Character/Peter暗示，未指明对象。

  
他同时感到非常地淫靡，又非常地满足。黑色城市呼吸着他的蓝色情欲。这是他在柏林的最后一夜。

从被破坏殆尽的机场回来，吃过晚餐，洗澡，录制旅行日志，整理行李，当他做完这一切，躺到床上，感受着身体的隐隐作痛时，他脑海中出现的第一个想法是：这是别的地方。

在此之前，他从未出过国，甚至没有坐过飞机，他没进过高档酒店（本叔和梅姨带他出去旅行时，总是喜欢住老派、陈旧、温馨的家庭旅馆），没有见过这么多说德语的人（那些坚硬而局促的语调令他有点儿畏缩），他路过柏林市的地标，却认不出它们。第一天晚上，他盯着电器上的德文单词着迷，好像自己是一个挤不进去的多余的字母。

这里的一切都与他无关。

他知道自己是个纽约男孩，他熟悉那座城市，那座城市熟悉他。但现在完全不同。这很不真实，就像他的生活被剪切出了一段，粘贴到了别的地方。他是一个小小的人，站在这一段小小的生活里，惊惶而自在。参与超级英雄的内战对他这样一个获得超能力只有三个月的新手来说或许不是小事，但这个夜晚是，梅姨不在，皇后区零零碎碎的喧闹不在，只有高档酒店套娃似的房间，他的小行李箱，以及宽阔柔软的床。这是独属于彼得·帕克的夜晚。

而他关于高档酒店印象最深刻、最难以摆脱的认知，就是那些高质量的成人影片。这是弗拉什在男孩中间吹嘘时，他竖起耳朵偷听到的。

如果你认为彼得·帕克是一个会因为看色情影片的羞耻和把账单记到别人头上的内疚而阻止自己这么做的男孩，那就错了。他打开了电视。

然而，还没有进入成人影片的分类，他就已经开始紧张了。哈皮说过这里隔音不好，于是他去找了副耳机，顺便上了一次厕所，出来的时候掩上了门。他没有拉窗帘，因为他喜欢柏林夜空的颜色。况且，如果有人在偷看他，他的蜘蛛感应会告诉他的（对吧？）。终于回到床上的时候，他感到自己已经出了一层薄汗。他对着电视，拿起枕头上的遥控器，手伸在前方，慢慢按下了确认键。

他没想过要看什么，因为他根本不知道有什么。虽然他平常确实有一些偏好，但仅仅翻了一页，他就已经因为那些下流的描述勃起了。如果不赶快开始干正事，他毫不怀疑这些视频的预览就能让他完事。他随便选了第二页的一部（尽管，几个月后回想起来，他发现那部片子的男演员在大致轮廓上有点儿像他认识的一个人）。

他以前没有看过付费的，因为怕被梅姨发现。现在屏幕上播放的画面的确和他平时看的不同，清晰、丰富、露骨，各种声音都离他很近。很快他就感到浑身燥热，格子睡裤中央不太明显地湿了一点儿。影片才开了个头，他不想太快结束（他对自己的持久度没什么信心），便刻意不去碰那里。他有点儿不自在地调整了一下坐姿，发出低喘。

没过多久，他开始下意识地不断挪动双腿，让布料摩擦到自己热乎乎的阴茎。他闭上眼睛，仰起头，手抓成了拳头。

“哦不……”他突然睁开眼睛，像看着不小心泼到别人身上的饮料一样看着自己的裆部，自言自语的声音如同小狗的低鸣，“我为什么要这样折磨自己……”

他把手从裤子边缘伸了进去，视线又回到了电视屏幕上，那里的内容已经愈演愈烈。他按照以往喜欢的方式摩擦了一会儿，感觉自己就快射了。就在这时，他发现他一直在关注屏幕上的女孩儿，但不是想着干她，而是想象她的感受，想象那种被人压在身下，被快而猛烈地插入，被掌控和使用的感觉。也许我应该看一部男同性恋的，他想，然后立即感到惊讶，他没想到他会在这个时刻发现一点儿新的东西。也许以后可以试试，但今晚不行，他不能再买一部成人影片了，那样就会太明显了。

他把注意力集中到那些夸张的画面和声音上，他就快要射了，但几分钟之后依然没到顶点，还有什么不够。彼得发出细小的呜咽，眼睛红了一圈。为什么他这么容易哭呢？他迷迷糊糊地环视着四周，看到了不远处被换下来后还没来得及装进箱子的新战衣。他太喜欢这件战衣了，让蜘蛛侠看起来像模像样的。它和超级英雄、斯塔克科技、责任、善举等等东西联系在一起，那对平放的白色眼睛好像在注视着虚空，注视着一些高尚、严肃、遥远的事物。它是彼得的宝藏，彼得的秘密。

而彼得现在想要把它弄脏。

他因为这个念头哽咽了一声，一股愉悦流过他的身体。我不是一个好男孩，他想，我从来不是，我想要让自己……哦天……我想要让自己变得不堪。

他放开自己的阴茎，飞快地脱掉了衣服，扯过红蓝色的战衣。他滚到上面，立即发出了一声响亮的呻吟。这时他已经完全把影片给忘了。他闻到战衣特有材质和内嵌科技部件的味道，这令他意识到自己真的在做一件下流又过分的事情。他赤身裸体地蜷在铺开的战衣上，像一簇小小的篝火，晃动明灭，快要被自己的汗水浇熄了。他把阴茎藏在手里面，把手藏在大腿里面，把发红的眼睛和脸颊藏在未干的头发下面，他高潮时的声音像在哭。

他在战衣上躺了片刻，才感到耳机里的声音逐渐盖过自己的呼吸声。他撑起身子，小心翼翼地偷看了一眼，他的精液落在了战衣腰部的位置，蓝色挂着白色，居然不是很难看。他用手指划了划，有点想舔，但忍住了（他十五岁了，不是第一次自慰的好奇小男孩儿了）。

今天在战斗中受了伤的地方仍然在痛，但此时变成了一种舒适的痛觉。他懒懒地躺在那儿，看着倒转90度的电视画面，里面的女孩儿正在口交，到处湿淋淋的，她在笑。彼得撅了撅嘴，心里悄悄地有点儿羡慕她。不过彼得想，如果是他给男人口交，他希望自己不是在笑，而是被折腾出口水和眼泪。

他有一下没一下地摸着自己，慢慢地又把自己弄得火燎燎的。耳机里的声音开始显得聒噪了，他把耳机扯下来，翻了个身让阴茎贴住战衣的一条蓝色裤腿，前后移动，觉得自己好像在某个人的腿上不知羞耻地自慰。他把两只手都伸到后面（即使如此他也可以完美地保持平衡），大幅度地揉捏自己，力度之大像在代替某个人惩罚自己。他几次摸到那个入口，但他还没做好放什么东西进去的准备，现在这样暂时足够了。他一抬头就能看到那双白色大眼睛，一如既往地安静，只因为他的动作而微微颤动，让彼得感觉自己既像在施暴，又像在乞求。

哦天啊天啊天啊……他在心里尖叫着，就是这样，我坏透了。蜘蛛侠是一个坏男孩。

他又翻了个身，激动得几乎要跳起来，把床弄得吱吱作响。他用战衣盖住自己，彻底闭上眼睛。他知道刚才射出来的精液沾到了他身上，污秽的感觉令他快乐得要命。他用战衣的不同位置包裹住阴茎，猛烈地捋动。红色丝绒般质地的部位令他很暖和，蓝色有纹路的地方带来更强的快感，那些黑色的皮革有点硬，但是他喜欢。他用舌头舔战衣的鞋子，直到口水粘连着滴到床单上。他射在了那双白色眼睛的中间，然后又喘着气慢而用力地撸了几下柱身和龟头，想从小孔里再挤出点东西似的。

眩晕中，他颤抖着，湿滑的手伸向面罩。他把面罩戴到了自己头上，白色眼睛感应到他的，立刻焕发出活力，有了一些微小的眨动。他转过头，看到窗户上融进夜空和城市灯光里的自己的倒影，精液在蜘蛛侠两眼之间缓缓垂下。他侧过眼，入迷又害怕地盯着这个人，这个人好像也在盯着他。

他躺下来，和软塌塌粘乎乎的战衣纠缠在一起，不分你我。红蓝色的布料卷在他身体上，像蛇蜕下的一层皮。

他睡着了一段时间，凌晨又醒来。早已播放完毕的影片停在了黑底白字的最后一幕。他把灯和电视都关了，在黑暗中清理了战衣和自己。柏林的最后一夜在浴室的蓝色水声中走到了尽头。

  
当哈皮在荷兰的花田中提起这件事时，彼得很庆幸，他知道的只是关于成人影片的部分而已。


End file.
